dc_universe_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nazi Troopers
Nazi Troopers (A.K.A "Stormtroopers") are the main henchmen and military troops that are led by Captain Nazi. 'Early Start' By the time he escaped custody, Captain Nazi had started seeking members of Neo-Nazi groups and when he found a large group, he started becoming their commanding officer. After that, the group started joining other groups and sleeper cells, leading up to them becoming a fighting force to be reckoned with. Enhancments When the manufacturing of weapons, supplies and armor was underway, Captain Nazi realized that these soldiers would need some kind of edge against the Justice League and other villians in the world; so he started working on a new serum that was capable of granting his men powers superior to that of Human natural abilities. ''Wunder Impfstoff ("Wonder Serum") Captain Nazi managed to create a new serum that he gave to his troops; which he called "''Wunder Impstoff" or "Wonder Serum". He administered this to all of his fighting forces and managed to see what could be done on and off the battlefield. 'Invasion of Edenia' Captain Nazi was so eager to test his new army, so he set his sights on the island of Edenia within the Caribbean Islands. What he didn't know was that this island was the home and kingdom of Poison Ivy and her husband Poison Oak. Nazi's forces managed to land on the beach where they utilized stealth to get into the kingdom. They immedietly destroyed the army straight away and then marched for the palace; that's when Ivy managed to get a distress call out to Hybrid. Before Hybrid could get there however, Captain Nazi started utilizing a broadcast system that made others brainwashed and under his control. The only few unaffected by the broadcast were Hybrid, Catboy, Supergirl and Miss Martian; who in turn started formulating a plan against their facist adversary. Downfall of Captain Nazi The few that the broadcast could not become brainwashed, planned to use stealth to get onto the island, taking down any troopers they came across and enter the palace undetected. Hybrid managed to create a jammer that could shut down the broadcast long enough for Catboy to destroy the broadcasting source. Once they got to the island, they started to enter the palace with stealth and Catboy managed to activate the jammer so he can also take down the broadcasting source; Hybrid on the other hand was to confront Captain Nazi. Hybrid managed to find Nazi in the throne room of the palace, however what he was unprepared for was that Captain Nazi had Mananite on him, primarily in laser form. The mananite was used to knock Hybrid around, however Catboy managed to use his agility and knocked the weapon out of Nazi's hands; Hybrid then had an edge. Hybrid managed to defeat Nazi quick and Catboy destroyed the broadcasting system, which led to the whole world returning to their normal state. 'Powers & Abilities' The Nazi Troopers were administered the Wunder Impstoff, which in turn granted them enhanced human capabilities against normal human beings, however not as powerful as beings that can exceed superhuman levels. *Enhanced Human Strength: The strength of the Nazi Troopers is known to enable them to lift and fight armies with ease and capable of stopping vehicles before they can be hit. The troopers are not as strong as beings like Superman, Martian Manhunter or Supergirl. *Enhanced Human Speed: The speed of these troopers are known to exceed the normal human speed, however they are not as fast as superhumans like the Flash, Superman or Hybrid. *Enhanced Human Reflexes/Agility: Apart from their speed and strength, these troopers also possess better reflexes and far superior agility to others that cannot utilize their agility and reflexes fast enough. They can match heroes like Batman, Robin and Batgirl, however cannot match beings like Hybrid, Martian Manhunter and others with Superhuman Reflexes. *Enhanced Human Healing: The healing and immunity of these troopers is highly enhanced, giving them an edge against disease and even heal from wounds that would normally kill a human. Their immunity and healing is not as superior as any superhuman. *Enhanced Senses: The senses of the Nazi Troopers enable them to see in the dark, hear from 5 rooms away and even smell whenever anyone is close. Their senses are not as accurate as beings possessing Heightened Senses. *Enhanced Durability: Their main durability in battle has been enhanced above enhanced human levels and they can withstand several magazines of ammunition and keep on coming. Their durability is unable to keep them up against superhumans. *Enhanced Endurance/Stamina: The stamina and endurance enable the Nazi Troopers to stay in a fight longer than an average human, however not as long as superhumans; that goes for their endurance as well, which enables them to stay on the battlefield with more energy than an average troop. *Enhanced Leap: Unlike their superhuman counterparts who have the capability of flight, these troopers are capable of jumping over great distances. 'Weaknesses' The Nazi Troopers maybe improved upon, however they are also vulnerable as well. *Plasma Weapons: Weapons that are energy based, primarily plasma weapons are capable of keeping the wounds that they sustain from their projectiles open, which makes them die of their wounds. *Superhumans: Because they are not Superhuman, their main capabilities cannot withstand the power of other superpowered beings. 'Ranking & Symbols' The Nazi Troopers are known to be decorated with many symbols and medals that relate to the former Nazi Party during the 1930s and 40s. Symbols such as the Swastika, Iron Cross and even the letters of the Schutzstaffel are seen upon the armor of these troopers. Symbols The Nazi Troopers are usually seen with symbols of Anti-Semitism and of the former Nazi Party from World War 2. *Swastika: The most common symbol of the Nazi Party has been applied to the shoulder armor on one side. There are mainly 2 colors representing rank, gold and silver; gold means that the trooper is in fact a commander, the silver would stand for usually grunts on the battlefield. *Schutzstaffel: The 2 lightning bolt looking SS is the terrible symbol which show their opposition what they are up against. Like the Swastika, this symbol is the same when it comes to ranking, gold for commander and silver for their grunts. *Iron Cross: The Iron Cross that is usually placed on their tanks is also on their helmets as well, which also uses the same ranking system as the symbols of the Schutzstaffel and the Swastika. 'Armor & Weapons' The Nazi Troopers not only rely on their powers in combat, but also weapons for going onto the offensive. Armor The armor that is made for the troopers is made out of 2 main metallic alloys; Metallo and Titanium alloys which give them an edge against the enemy. Diamontanium bullets are known to be the only thing capable of piercing and penetrating the armor of these troopers. The armor's helmet and mask is known to protect the trooper wearing them from any kind of gas and has an internal computer system, enabling the user to target enemy trooper from 5 miles away. Their computer also enables them to see with infared sight as well as thermal imaging. Weapons Because of their Nazi methodology and their beliefs, these troopers utilize new and improve models of the weapons used in World War 2. Pistols & Submachine Guns *P08 Luger *Walther P38 *Walther PP *Walther PPK *C96 Mauser *MP18 *MP40 Battle & Assault Rifles *Kar98k *Gewehr 43 *FG-42 *STG-44 *Haenel MKb-42 *Walther MKb-42 Machine Guns *MG-34 *MG-42 Ordinance & RPGs *Panzerschreck *Flak 88 Cannons Category:Characters Category:Fanon Supervillains Category:Supervillains Category:Enemy Soldiers Category:Soldiers